


Rebecca Barnes' Brother

by IsabellaJack



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, Family, Fluff, Mechanic Bucky Barnes, Meet-Cute, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Professor Steve Rogers, Siblings Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack
Summary: “WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?”Bucky winces and rubs the back of his neck. “Under a car.”“I’d rip you a new one but I don’t have time. We only have two hours before the deadline.”He frowns. “Wait what are you talking about?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 102
Kudos: 697





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been collecting dust in my writing folder. I thought I'd share it.  
> Bucky and Becca's dynamic here is semi-based on my dynamic with my own brothers lol. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Oh and this is so corny and cliche but the world is ugly, so...
> 
> Here's a photoset I created :)

The guitar solo of 'Johnny Be Good' fills the car shop and if it weren’t for the vibration mode, Bucky wouldn’t have heard his cell phone ring. He gets out from under the car he’s inspecting to take the call. 

When he sees that it’s his little sister, he turns to his co-worker and business partner. 

“Barton! Barton! Shut that thing off.”

Clint is rocking to the music and has no care to the car he’s supposed to fix.

Bucky grabs a dirty rag and throws it in his direction, and it lands right on Clint’s head.

“Hey!”

Bucky points at the speakers. “Lower the volume. Phone call.”

When it’s finally low, against Clint’s wishes, Bucky finally answers his phone and scrunches his nose as he receives the wrath of his younger sister.

“WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?”

He winces and rubs the back of his neck. “Under a car.”

“I’d rip you a new one but I don’t have time. We only have two hours before the deadline.”

He frowns. “Wait what are you talking about?”

“Listen-"

"Oh my God, are you kidnapped?"

"Bucky-"

"Is there a ransom?”

“Bucky-“

“I don't think I can afford you-"

"James!"

He's cackling. "Alright, alright. I'm listening."

She breathes a sigh of relief and he smiles.

"I’m already late, okay? I need you to hand in my school paper.”

It takes Bucky five seconds to comprehend what she’s said.

“Wait...WHAT?”

“Ow! You’re so loud.”

He flails his hands around in frustration. “And you’re ridiculous because I’m working and I can’t just leave-“

“Clint is there!”

“Still-"

"It's your workshop!"

"And we’re in 2019, Becca. Send it via e-mail.”

“He doesn’t want a soft copy,” she whines. “He specifically asked that we hand in a hard copy of our paper. He’s very old-fashioned.”

Bucky holds the area between his eyes and breathes deeply before asking the obvious question.

“And why the hell didn’t you?”

“I didn’t know that mom would hog me all weekend. And I didn’t think there would be this kinda traffic. Mandy is going as fast as-“

His heart almost stops. “Don’t, Jesus! I don’t want you to get into an accident for a stupid paper.”

He runs his hand through his hair before remembering his hands are dirty. He groans inwardly. “And for a  _ fuckin _ ’ stupid professor.”

“Please don’t,” she says in a small voice. “He’s really nice.”

“Whatever.” He groans again as he notices his face in the mirror. “Damn it. I’m  _ so _ not equipped to be in public, let alone on campus. I’m covered in oil.”

She doesn't even acknowledge his dilemma.

_ Brat. _

“Just hand in the paper. You gotta go to his office. I don’t trust mail boxes of the department. How else will he know I handed it on time?”

Bucky can’t say no. It’s in his bones to protect his sister under any circumstances.

He inhales deeply. “You owe me big time, Becca. BIG TIME.”

“FINE! Whatever, your highness.”

He smiles. “Thanks, my court jester.”

He can picture her closing her eyes, trying to compose herself and it brings him immense pleasure.

“I’m gonna let that slide but we’ll talk after. I’m sending you the document to your e-mail now. Print it and please make sure the margins are correct.”

He shudders. “Margins and fonts… college. God, I hated it.”

He heads to their small office and logs in to their computer, Becca still on the line. And yup, there’s an email notification and he downloads the document immediately. He clicks print and then remembers that their printer is unplugged. He huffs and gets under the desk to plug it.

“Wait… where is the engineering building again?”

“It’s the Arts building.”

Bucky pauses and when he gets up, his head bumps into the small desk. “Fuck!”

“Oh my God, what’s wrong with my research paper?”

“Nothing, you demon.” He rubs the back of his skull as he gets up. “What are you doing taking a course there?”

Then he frowns as he watches the papers being printed. “Please tell me you didn’t change your major? I will disown you, Becca. You know we're a family of engineers. You won't get Christmas gifts.”

“No, idiot. I’m taking an elective there.”

He grimaces. “Art school? Why?”

“Just-uh-because it’s an easy course and I want a drastically different course from the rigid and cold ones I’m taking-and-and the professor is nice. I’ve heard he’s the nicest on campus-“

“Right. The nicest and he’s troubling you all with hard copies and deadlines.”

“I’m not even gonna argue with you. Please go.  _ Now, Bucky _ .”

“Okay. Okay. Text me the building number and the office location and the dictator’s name.”

“He’s not a dictat-Fine. Thanks, Bucky.”

“You owe me!”

“Just so you know, I’m sticking my tongue out right now.”

And they both hang up, Bucky laughing before rushing to take a quick shower in their shower rooms. He can’t possibly go out in public covered in oil. 

He thinks he'll be borderline late.

Becca will kill him. 

~

Bucky parks his motorcycle outside the arts building and he doesn’t care that he shouldn’t. He's running out of time.

Looking around, there’s no one on campus.

_ Thank God. _

Then he sees a security officer near the building itself and jogs up to him. 

Bucky takes pride in being a people person. Charming is his middle name, his ma used to say.

So he does that.

He shakes hands with the officer. Smiles and talks about how he’s worried about his bike and how he’s here for his sister and her horrible professor. He also doesn’t hesitate in sharing his sentiment about how he appreciates the guy’s work and how he’s keeping everyone safe.

Fortunately, the officer seems keen on motorcycles. He smiles at Bucky and waves him off, telling him he’ll watch over his bike.

But he also told Bucky not to take long.

Bucky’s always been the smooth talker. 

And he’s still got it.

He gets inside the building and gets his phone out to check Becca’s last text.

**Third floor. Dr. Steve Rogers. And PLEASE behave!!!**

He huffs out loud.

He’s an adult. He can handle himself, thanks Becca.

Bucky uses the elevator. Upon seeing his reflection in the mirrored walls, he grimaces. His hair is still wet, so he pulls it back in a messy bun.

Once he's on the wanted floor, he turns right, walking into a long narrow corridor with all the doors closed. There are no numbers but there are names. He scans them quickly.

He honestly prays he’s not late as he double checks the time. He still has fifteen minutes left. 

The office at the end is open and he hurries his steps there. There is no name. But it doesn't matter. Someone is inside.

He knocks on the door and the guy giving him his back turns around and Bucky feels stumped.

Probably the most gorgeous guy ever is staring back at him as he puts some books down on the desk. 

Tall. Well-built. 

He's got golden hair, blue eyes, sharp cheeks and very pretty lips.

_ Very. _

“Can I help you?” The most gorgeous guy ever asks.

_ His voice! _

But then Bucky panics. He wonders if he’s missed the professor because this man is too young! And almost looks like he’s his age.

_ And he's too handsome! _

Maybe he’s an assistant. 

“Uh…” Bucky clears his throat as his eyes are still stupidly staring at the guy. “I’m looking for professor Rogers. Dr. Rogers.” Then he looks back at Becca’s text. “Uh...Steve Rogers.”

The man smiles and Bucky almost feels his knees buckle. 

“You’re looking at him.”

Bucky huffs a laugh and blurts, “No."

"Excuse me?"

Bucky tilts his head aside, snickering. "Come on.”

The guy almost smiles but doesn't. “I can show you my ID if you want.”

Bucky stares at him and the guy stares back calmly...

_ Shit! Fuck! _

He realizes in horror that he is actually talking to the guy. 

“Oh. Sorry-I just-I’m used to-“

The guy smiles kindly. He waves him off. “Don’t worry about it. How can I help ya?”

Bucky gulps, thinking that the guy is generous for not kicking his ass. He’s so nervous now that he puts his helmet on the chair across the desk and gets to open his backpack. He carefully pulls out his sister’s papers.

When he hands it over, there’s a confused look on Dr. Steve Rogers' face. “You’re a student of mine?”

“Oh.” Bucky can’t help but laugh. “No. No. No. I’m here for my sister. She’s your student. Uh...she couldn’t make it in person, so she vowed to disown me if I don’t deliver it myself.”

Steve Rogers smiles and Bucky is glad to see that smile again. 

So pretty. 

"I mean..." Bucky scratches his temple. "She didn't say it but I can read her mind. It's a scary place."

Bucky feels he's in his element now. He can do this. He can carry a conversation with a beautiful specimen of a man.

It's totally cool.

Dr. Rogers reaches out and takes the papers from Bucky. His smile widens. “Oh, you’re Rebecca Barnes’ brother?”

Bucky just nods his head because now he's back to feeling dumb with that smile directed his way.

_ So much for being the smooth talker. _

“She’s one of my favorites. Excellent student.” Then Steve points to his own temple. “Sharp mind.”

“Yeah. That she is. Sharp tongue too.”

Steve lets out an honest-to-God laugh that makes Bucky feel like he had just conquered the world. He’s so proud of his accomplishment. Almost more than the first time he fixed a car.

Which makes him question his sanity.

But now isn't the time to do that. A beautiful man is laughing at what he said and he wants to enjoy the sight. 

Steve shakes his head at him and then motions with his free hand. “I’m sorry you had to come all the way here-"

“I don’t mind. I don't mind coming for you.”

And there’s a beat.

It hits Bucky seconds later what he’s said. Just after it leaves his stupid mouth. And what it might sound like.

Who’s he kidding? It’s awful.

This sounds wrong in so many ways. 

“Uh...” Gone is his confidence. “Uh...I meant I don’t mind it."

When Steve casts his eyes down, Bucky feels extra awkward.

So he tries again. "She’s my sister. Families, you know.”

It's the truth.

Steve looks up and gives him a soft smile. “Well, thank you for this and sorry for the trouble.”

Bucky shakes his head then thinks of something to say. “No. It’s alright.”

Steve puts the paper inside a heavy looking folder on his desk.

Bucky stares at him some more. He’s so fuckin' well-built for a professor. He’s so glad he wasn’t a student of his or else he’d have been expelled.

“Anything else Mr. Barnes?”

Bucky realizes that he’s still standing there with drool running down his chin, probably.

“Uh-No. God-sorry. Didn’t mean to-yeah. I’m leaving. Thanks again.”

He hurries out of there, holding his breath until he’s at the elevators.

Once he sees his reflection there...his messy bun, his torn-out t-shirt...

He face-palms. At least he had his good leather jacket on.  


Once he's out of the building, he breathes easy.

“What the fuck?!” He says to himself.  


Bucky quickly gets his phone out and texts Becca. 

**Done.**

Then he sends another one. 

**And damn you, Becca Barnes!**

Then he takes a deep breath and groans because he’s so positive he’s gonna have wet dreams tonight. Dreams where he'll be doing things with that professor. Right on that desk of his. 

He's walking to his motorcycle when his phone rings.

“So that’s why you instructed me to behave,” is the first thing he says, a smirk on his face.

“What did you do?” Becca asks, sounding very alarmed which makes him almost giddy.

“ _ What did I do? _ A big favor, that’s what. I handed in your paper.”

“What else?”

“Nothing! What? You think I jumped the guy?”

“With your history, Buck, yes.”

He winces, hand rubbing his temple. “Okay. Fair enough. But no. I didn’t. But I’m gonna have wet dreams tonight.”

“Eww Bucky-"

"Like the good kind, you know-"

"What the hell?”

“Me and that professor, hot and heavy-“

“What the _fuck_ is wrong with you? That’s my professor you’re talking about!”

“Yeah, right. Like you signed up for the knowledge alone.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Her voice is almost a shriek, which makes Bucky pull the phone away from his ear.

“I’m not blind, Becca. That professor of yours is a Greek God cursed to live amongst us mere mortals. You’re an engineering major, Becca. Why else would you take some course in art history.”

“The way he teaches is awesome! Everyone on campus says so and that’s why.”

“Okay, whatever.”

“I swear to God, Bucky-”

“What? I’m literally heading to my motorcycle.”

“Mr. Barnes? Mr. Barnes?”

Bucky frowns. Who the hell knows who he is on campus?

Once he turns around, he sees none other than Dr. Steve Rogers running toward him, a helmet in his hands.

Bucky’s helmet.

_ Oh. Well. _

He’s been so struck with the guy’s handsomeness he forgot it in his office.

He decides to end his call but not before saying, “By the way Becca, he said you’re one of his favorites.”

“WHAT?”  


“Gotta go.”

“Buck-“

He hangs up against her wishes and clears his throat as he watches the guy approach him. 

_Fuckin hell_. His heart won’t stop racing.

He can also feel his cheeks heat up. _Since when Barnes?_

“Mr. Barnes, you forgot your helmet.”

“Oh...uh thanks. You saved me the trouble. Few minutes and I’d have run back to your office.”

“Glad to help.” Steve glances around Bucky. 

“Nice bike.”

“Thanks!”

“Figures you’re a biker.”

“Really?” Bucky smirks. 

Steve’s cheeks blush and Bucky's heart soars.

Okay. He can work with that. Bucky is back in his element.

“Well," Steve shrugs. "The helmet gave it away.”

“And here I thought you were talking about my whole ensemble,” Bucky says, trying to flirt even though he knows Becca will kill him.

And he’s rewarded with a shy smile from Steve who eyes the bike. “Wait is this the latest...”

“Yeah.”

“Oh wow,” and Steve comes closer to check.

“She’s a beauty, isn’t she?”

“Amazing.”

“Didn’t take you for a guy who appreciated bikes.”

Steve turns to look at Bucky. “I don’t just appreciate them. I actually own one.”

Bucky’s eyes almost bug out of his head. “You do?”

Steve nods before stepping away from the bike, hands in pockets.

“Get ‘atta here. No way.”

“Why, pray tell Mr. Barnes?” Steve asks, a smile on his face.

Bucky shrugs. 

“Your whole …” And Bucky waves his hand his way. “Well, you’re a professor and you have this…” And he unconsciously sighs, catching himself last minute. “Wholesome look.”

Steve smirks, hands in pockets. “And what does wholesome mean exactly.”

Bucky laughs, looking away. “Alright. Don’t get all professor-y on me.”

“Professor-y?” Steve chuckles.

“Shut up,” Bucky mutters softly, embarrassed.

And for the first time in a long time, Bucky feels his cheeks heat up. He casts his eyes down, not knowing what to do.

It's a strange feeling, and he doesn't know what to do with it.

“I…” Steve starts. “I actually can’t ride it anywhere.”

Bucky looks up. “Why not?”

“There’s this sound every time I start it. I went to a lot of places but they said its not worth the trouble to fix.”

Bucky frowns. "That's bullshit."

Steve looks surprised by the remark and Bucky blushes. 

"Sorry. It's just...I'm a mechanic. And there's no problem without a solution."

"Is that so?" Steve smiles and Bucky smiles back at him.

"Yup." Bucky throws his helmet up in the air and then catches it swiftly. He knows he's showing off, but he can't help himself. 

There's this need to impress this guy.

"I'm the best there is, Dr. Rogers."

He chuckles. "Please, call me Steve."

And without even thinking about it, Bucky reaches into his pocket. "Here."

He hands over his business card.

“All contacts are on there and the location of my workshop. Everything you need. Bring that motorcycle and I’ll see what I can do.”

Steve stares at the card and waves it slightly. “Bucky Barnes."

"That's me."

"Are you sure it's no trouble? Because I honestly gave up on it."

"I promise you, pal. I'm gonna fix it."

Steve smiles brightly and Bucky is convinced this guy is a demigod or something.

"Alright. I'll stop by sometime."

Bucky can't help but nod and smile. "I'll be waiting.”

He finds himself staring back at Steve for longer than what's considered appropriate. He can't help himself even though he can see that Steve's cheeks have reddened. The guy casts his eyes down before taking few steps back. 

He motions to the building behind him. "I gotta go. Lots of papers."

Bucky breaks from the trance. 

_ Great, Buck. You scared him away, weirdo.  _

He clears his throat. "Yes. Yeah. Right. Me too. I mean-I don't have papers. I just-I gotta go too."

"It was nice meeting you, Bucky."

"Likewise."

He watches Steve Rogers walk back to the building. 

A strange warm feeling spreads in his chest and it's strange.

It's also strange that he wants to call Steve back. Make him stay for a bit longer. Talk about anything.

He also finds himself wanting to run after him. 

But then he remembers his sister’s threats. He shudders and puts on his helmet,  hops on his motorcycle and drives away.

It's only when he's at a stop light that he remembers that his sister will definitely ask for a recap.

_ Ah Fuck! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about motorcycles :P

“You know you shouldn’t be up there,” Bucky says, looking up at his sister studying over the hood of a car in his workshop.

“Yes, I can. And if you’re implying that I'm adding weight to it, I will crush you.”

Bucky chuckles as he wipes his forehead and goes to drink some water. He watches as she drums the hood with her highlighter pens, book in her lap.

“Why aren’t you studying with Mandy?”

Without looking up, she answers, “Because if I stumble on a difficult and dare I say ridiculous hypothesis, I’d like to be able to ask you directly.”

"Are you saying I'm the superior engineer in the family?"

"Can't hear you."

He shakes his head and smiles as he leans over the car he’s fixing, checking its engine.

Few minutes later and he hears Becca shriek and his head hits the hood. 

“Fuck!”

And suddenly the radio is loud and the tunes of 'Ain’t No Mountain High Enough' fill the workshop. 

Bucky groans when Becca thunders down the hood of the car. 

“Raise the volume Barton!” She yells excitedly before starting to dance her way down, using her highlighter pen as a microphone.

“Oh God, here we go…” Bucky mutters and stands up, arms over his chest as he watches his idiot friend singing Marvin Gay's part part while his sister sings Tammi Terrell's part.

They’re very committed to the duet.

Bucky waves between them. “This is disgusting, you know that right?”

Clint helps Becca down and they all dance and sing with the song, ignoring Bucky completely. 

Yet, he smiles their way. 

Their singing duets always light up his day and it’s a nice break from the workload.

Clint twirls Becca around and Bucky can’t help but giggle at the way the two are taking it seriously. 

He sobers up when he catches sight of a customer and his breath stops for a second as he realizes it’s Dr. Steve Rogers himself. 

Bucky wants to signal to his sister to stop but it's inevitable. She’s in the zone, singing every note, highlighter pen as a microphone…

“ _Ain't no mountain hiiiigh enough, Ain't no valley looow enough, Ain't no river wiiiide enough, To keep me from getting to you babe_ -AAAHH”

And she crashes right into her professor. 

Bucky can’t help but chuckle and also cringe at her dilemma. She looks mortified and drops her ‘microphone’.

He feels for her but there's nothing he can do now.

Steve honestly smiles and picks up that pen. “I don’t blame you. It’s a classic.”

Becca, honest to God, hides her face in her sweater, only the top of her head is visible. 

Bucky decides to spare her. He motions to Clint to turn it down before walking up to them.

He puts his arm around his sister. “She’s a natural, isn’t she-Ow!”

Becca jabs her elbow again into his side and he tries not to double over in pain in front of the demigod. 

Now, her eyes are the only thing visible of her face and if looks could kill...  


Steve smiles gently her way and hands her the pen. She’s bug-eyed now and her face is red. 

“You don’t have to feel embarrassed. You have a great voice...and you’re not in class, so.” And he winks.  


Bucky sighs dreamily at the guy then he feels his sister tugging at him.

“Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Becca, I can’t, there’s a custom-Oh okay.” 

She physically drags him away and he had to smile apologetically to Steve who is trying not to chuckle.

Becca shoves him inside the small office before closing the door. 

“What the fuck Bucky? What the actual _fuck_?”

Bucky laughs because it’s really funny and she looks funny. 

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She gives him the stink eye and he puts his hands up. “Honestly, Becca.”

She points her finger at him. “You just had to. You couldn’t help yourself, could you?” Then she shudders and grimaces. “My professor! My favorite gentleman of a professor.”

“You’re acting like I’m a monster.”

She folds her arms over her chest. “You’re a man-whore, Bucky.”

“I know that I’m still smiling but I’m really offended right now.”

She covers her face. “You had to flirt-“

“I didn’t! He saw that I had a helmet and I already told you the story. He had a bike that needed fixing and I offered my services.”

“Services, alright!”

This time he points at her. “Watch it, kiddo.”

She rolls her eyes and he passes her to open the door. She reluctantly follows him but then she bumps into his back before he turns around.  


"Hey," he mutters.

"Yes?" She's frowning hard as she rubs her forehead.

"You think he swings my way?"

"Ew what? How should I know?"

He shrugs. "You tell me. Don't students talk?"

She covers her face. "That's not what we talk about."

He puts his hands on his hips. "Come on. Mandy must've said something...heard something."

"I'm literally offended on her behalf." She punches him on the shoulder and he flinches away. 

"Stop hitting me."

She ignores him. "Besides, don't you have a gaydar you're so proud of?"

He sighs loudly, putting his hand on his heart. "Your teacher broke it apparently. Broke my brain."

She shudders and pushes him away. He ruffles her hair and leaves to find the man in question.

Bucky chooses to saunter his way to Steve but stops midway as he’s hit with how dreamy this guy is. 

He’s...very proper looking. With his light blue shirt, clean jeans and nice belt and nicer shoes.  


_ Out of your league, Buck. _

And something deflates in him. He’s now hyper-aware of how he looks and who he is compared to Dr. Steve Rogers.

Hiding his dirty hands inside his pockets, Bucky walks up to Steve who’s inspecting a vintage car they’re fixing.

“So, where’s this bike of yours?”

Steve turns around and smiles brightly at Bucky and again...

_ Damn it, he’s so pretty. _

“It's right outside.” 

“Let’s see what you’ve got.”

Steve walks him out to the bike and Bucky’s jaw almost drops at the sight.

“This can’t be.”

And he looks over at Steve who’s beaming with pride.

“Yup.”

Bucky crouches near the bike, hands hovering. 

“How?”

“Inherited it. From my dad... who got it from his dad, who got it from his dad...see where I’m going with this?”

Bucky shakes his head. “Show off.”

It’s a specific 1940s design that Bucky has never seen before. 

“You’ve been keeping this hidden..." Bucky then shakes his head. "No, no, no. This baby deserves to be out and about.”

Steve chuckles and Bucky looks up at him and smiles. 

“Well," Steve motions to the bike. "It’s yours now.”

Bucky pats it twice before standing up. “I can’t wait to open it up. Gently and slowly, of course.”

He hears a groan in the back and a chuckle and realizes what he’s said. 

A quick glance around and he finds Becca face-palming and Clint wiggling his brows at him. 

And Steve is blushing. Cheeks very pink.   


And Bucky feels awkward and cringes when he remembers what he’s said. 

So he tries to salvage whatever this is. “You know, get in there and find out what’s wrong.”

“Yeah-Yes." Steve clears his throat before chuckling and waving his hand around. "Absolutely.”

Bucky smiles, relieved that the guy is laughing it off. 

“I’ll probably need a week or two.”

“Take all the time you need. I'm not in a hurry.”

Bucky nods and they’re standing there awkwardly when Becca- _thank God_ -speaks up.

“Should I call you a cab Dr.Rogers?”

Steve seems to be relieved and Bucky frowns. 

_So much for keeping him around._   


“No, it’s okay. My friend followed me here.” And he looks back at Bucky. “He’s waiting for me inside that diner around the corner.”

Bucky nods and mourns the fact that he’s leaving. He thought they were going to chat and he was going to show him around. 

_ Oh well. _

“Thanks, Bucky.” Steve extends his hand.

Bucky blushes and rubs his hands together. “My hands are dirty. Oil.” And he puts them up. “Mechanic’s hands.”

And Steve’s eyes smile. He, too, puts his hands up. “Artist's hands.”

They both chuckle and Steve extends his hand again. 

This time Bucky takes it, feeling very warm at the touch of their skin.

Bucky suddenly feels shy and doesn't look up at the guy right away. 

“Well, I gotta go. Lots of errands to run,” Steve says, hands in his pockets. 

Bucky nods. “Yeah. Okay. Same here. Work, you know.”

Steve looks at him for a second as if to say something. Bucky feels his heart skip a beat. 

But it falls and probably breaks because Steve doesn't say anything. Just nods and turns around to leave. He nods Becca’s way before disappearing around the corner. 

“Wow.” Clint comes up to stand next to Bucky. “That guy is _smitten_.”

Bucky only then realizes he’s been holding his breath. He whips his head around. “You think?”

Clint taps his own skull. “Sixth sense.”

Bucky frown. “You don’t have a sixth sense. And stop pointing at your stupid head.”

“Stupid but brilliant clumsy head that tells me that _that_ guy is head over heels in love with you-Ow!”

Bucky slapped him again on the back of the head just because.

Then he turns to Becca, smirking. 

“You think he’s on to something, Becks?”

She raises her hands up. “Don’t look at me. I’m still stuck on the fact that he saw me singing. I’m gonna go and bury myself inside one of those cars and cry.”

“Aw Becca, come on…”

He laughs as she gives him the finger.

Clint flips him the bird too. 

“What? You too?”

“You hurt my sixth sense.”

Few minutes later and the radio goes back on and Bucky spends his day studying Steve’s motorcycle determined to figure out what's wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

  
  


Bucky gets the information from Mandy. 

He had texted her asking about the location and time of their class. And she promised him not to tell Becca. 

He hopes she keeps her promise. 

This time he parks his motorcycle in the general parking area. And he walks all the way to the arts building. 

It’s been three weeks since Steve left his bike in his workshop. And like the great mechanic Bucky is, he was able to find out what was wrong. 

And now he thought it’s only fit that he delivers the news himself.  In person.  And, also, low-key needs to see Steve in his element. 

He made sure before he left home that he’s dressed and looked cool. He’s wearing clean but ripped jeans, dark blue t shirt and a black leather jacket. 

He finally locates the class and once he peeks through the glass windows of the giant doors, he realizes it’s an auditorium. _This guy must be really famous on campus._

It’s fully packed! 

Except for the last row of seats in the back.

_ Yes! _

Here goes nothing, he thinks to himself, smirking.

He walks in as if he were a student and he makes sure he saunters his way inside as if he had this class for the past year. Steve is in the middle of talking when he sees Bucky. 

He pauses and Bucky gives him a salute. 

Steve looks so surprised he looks adorable. He catches himself last minute and ends up giving Bucky a genuine smile his way and a nod, still looking confused as to his presence here in class.

Bucky takes the steps all the way up and sits back to enjoy the lecture. Five minutes later and he quickly spots Becca who stands up and gathers her stuff and walks up all the way to sit next to him. 

He tries not to laugh but the expression on her face is priceless. 

“ _ For the love of God Bucky _ ...what the hell are you doing here?”

“Language-Ow!”

She steps on his foot again for good measure. 

He slides in his seat and whispers, “I’m here to tell him that his bike is ready.”

“And you just  _ had _ to come? You forgot the invention of phones?”

He sighs, a lazy smile on his face. “I’m old-fashioned. Like your teacher.”

She makes a disgusted face at him. He suppresses a laugh and manages, “What?”

“I swear to God you’re thinking dirty things now,” she hisses.

“I am not!”

“Whatever! You’re so hell-bent on embarrassing me.”

He pats her hand and she swats him away. “Shhh I gotta see if he’s any good.”

She huffs and takes a look his way before grabbing her stuff and thundering down the steps to get back to her seat. Bucky smirks but then gets back to what Steve’s saying. 

Bucky is an optimistic person, so he’s kinda puzzled and a bit disappointed that Steve doesn’t look his way once. 

Maybe he’s that much of a professional, he thinks.  


He catches the last thing Steve says.

“And that’s why you can even see the tension in the muscles of his arms as he tries to hold on to her. Also, notice the agony on Orpheus’s face as he realizes he’s lost her. The shadow around the eyes and face indicates darkness befalling him...it’s beautiful how it’s captured. Beats all of your filters nowadays.”

The students laugh and Bucky smiles. 

One student shouts, “He’s an idiot.”

Steve folds his arms over his chest, smiling as he addresses the student. “The artist or Orpheus?”

“Orpheus. He just  _ had _ to ruin it for them. He couldn’t have kept his shit together? Just for few more seconds?”

Bucky raises his brows and is surprised that Steve allows them to swear. Maybe this is why they like him, he thinks.

“Well, he’s in love. He’s just got his lover back. He couldn’t…”

“But he could’ve had her for eternity if he had just waited a bit,” the student argues back.

“This is why men suck, I swear to God,” another student chimes in. 

Steve chuckles as he watches the class ‘ooh’ that last sentiment. 

“Guys,” he puts his hands up. “Let me just remind you this is about the painting-“

“How about we blame Hades? Anyone?”

“How is Hades to blame?” Someone asks, sounding confused. 

“Orpheus is an utter idiot.”

Bucky finds himself huffing and saying out loud, “Clearly none of you have ever been in love.”

The class quiets down and hundreds of faces look his way. Steve looks swiftly his way too, a surprised expression on his face.

Bucky can feel the wrath of his sister coming his way in waves.

He sits straight and everyone is quiet, clearly hanging on whatever he’s going to say next. 

Bucky decides... _what the hell._

“Give the guy a break,” he starts, motioning toward the giant painting projected at the wall. 

Everyone is expecting him to say more, so he continues, “He finally was able to have his lover back. He charmed Hades himself and finally got his lover back. She was behind him, walking, so close...and he just couldn’t help it as he reached the surface. He was filled with joy and pure and utter happiness that he had to look upon her face. He couldn’t _not_ glance. If only for a second. It didn’t register with him until it was too late.”

And he doesn’t realize that he’s been staring at Steve the whole time he’s explaining himself. 

The auditorium is silent. He can feel himself holding his breath. 

Steve just keeps staring at him, a bit in awe which makes Bucky blush.

“He’s still a dick though,” Someone mutters and that’s when the class goes back to chatter.

“Okay, Okay.” Steve waves his hands around. “Let’s focus on the art, please. Next one is another popular work…”

And Steve proceeds to change the slides, showing yet another painting. Bucky sits back and enjoys the lecture. And at one point Steve looks up and smiles up at him, which he willingly returns.

Bucky ends up enjoying the rest of the class and half an hour later, everyone leaves. Bucky clocks his sister who gets up and turns around to look his way. She narrows her eyes his way and makes the motion that she’s watching him. He sticks his tongue out and waits until everyone is almost out of the auditorium. He gets up and saunters his way down the wide steps when it appears that he’s the last person to leave bedside Steve.

Steve smiles his way as he turns off the projector. 

“I never thought you’d know your way around Greek mythology?” Steve asks, smile soft.

Bucky shrugs his shoulders as he stands behind the podium. “Why? You think just because I’m a mechanic, I don’t know something like that?”

Steve freezes and Bucky tries to maintain a still face as he watches the professor panic.

“Oh no, no, no. That’s not what I meant-I...no, Bucky-“

Bucky laughs out loud, hand on his chest as he struggles to breathe. “Oh...my...God.”

Steve purses his lips. “Very funny.”

“Your face...priceless.”

Steve shakes his head at him before chuckling. He gathers his papers and Bucky helps out by bringing him the basket that’s apparently full of submitted assignments.

“Thanks,” Steve mutters softly.

“So…” Bucky starts. “Aren’t you gonna ask why I’m here?”

Steve smirks his way. “I thought you liked art.”

Bucky shakes his head, charmed. “Now I know why they like your classes. Given that my sister is taking it.”

“Isn’t she an Arts major?”

“Nope. Engineering. Like me.”

“Wow.”

“You sound so surprised.”

“Well-“

“Just ‘cause I’m a mechanic-“

“Shut up!” And Steve swats him on the arm with a folder.   


Bucky smirks. “So, aren’t you gonna ask me, Rogers?”   


There’s a faint blush on Steve’s cheeks as he asks back, “Ask you what?”

“What brings me here…”

Steve straightens up, leaving his papers on the desk. “What brings you here Bucky Barnes?”

“Oh, no reason,” Bucky says as he drums one finger on the desk. “Only the fact that I fixed your bike.”

Steve's eyes widen, his facial expression almost comical. “No way?”

“Yes way.”

“Are you serious right now?”

“Yup.”

“How?”

“Well, I’m not just a mechanic-“

Steve shakes his head. “Bucky…”

“I’m a _genius_ mechanic.” And he winks his way.

Bucky proceeds to tell him how he fixed it. Installing a new engine with the help of buying another new part from a friend of his. When Steve asks him when to pick it up, Bucky tells him anytime. They decide on tomorrow evening.

~

“ _ Ooo baby, here I am...Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours _ ,” Clint sings before throwing the wrench Bucky’s way who catches it, singing

“ _ Ooo babe you set my soul on fire... _ _ That's why I know you're my one desire... _ _ Ooo baby, here I am,  _ _ Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm _ — OH!”

And Bucky stops abruptly as he stares at Steve standing in front of their workshop door, hands in pockets trying really hard not to smile but it’s there. 

Clearly.

“I see that it runs in the family,” Steve says right after Clint turns off the radio.

Bucky chuckles and flushes at being caught by none other than the dreamy professor himself. 

He points at him. “Now my sister and I are even in the second-hand embarrassment department.” 

Bucky is glad his hair is untied so he can hide behind it as he puts the wrench away. When he turns around, Steve is already walking toward his bike.

“Good to go?” Steve asks, as he touches the leather seat.

“Yup.” Bucky walks up until he’s standing next to him. “Gonna miss that beautiful thing in my workshop.”

“How much do I owe you?”

Bucky stares at the bike and then at Steve as he cleans his oily hands with his rag. 

“It’s on the house.”

Steve frowns before saying, “No.”

“Yes. You’re my sister’s professor-“

“I’m not leaving until I pay you, Bucky.”

Bucky knew it beforehand but he wanted to try first. He sighs and puts the rag in his back pocket. 

“It’s 200 dollars total.”

“400 actually,” Clint shouts from deep inside the shop.

Bucky closes his eyes, trying very hard not to throw the rag his way.

Clint shrugs. “What? I don’t just lip-sync, you know.”

“Thanks for letting me know,” Steve says and shakes his head at Bucky, smiling as he pulls out his wallet.

“Credit okay?”

Bucky nods before showing him the office. “Right this way.”

Once they settle the payment, they go back outside. Steve smiles his way before moving the bike outside, Bucky following. 

But he freezes when Steve speaks next.

“Hop on?”

“What?”

“Well...” Steve shrugs, cheeks pinkish. “I thought I’d take it for a test ride and it would be really helpful if you’re there already.”

“Uh…” Bucky doesn’t know what to do with that.

“Shouldn’t you have done that before you paid?” Clint asks, showing up out of nowhere again.

Bucky closes his eyes and then turns around and this time he throws the rag right at his face.

“Ow!”

“It’s a rag.”

“Still hurts.” Clint pouts and leaves.

Bucky nervously bites his lip. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Steve gets on and pats the small space behind him. “Come on.”

“My hands are dirty.” Bucky puts them up to emphasize his point.

“Clothes get washed for a reason, Bucky.”

He feels his heart beat madly at the prospect of clinging to that body. So of course his mouth betrays him. “I’m sweaty…”

“Doesn’t bother me.” Then Steve rubs his temple. “Unless you don’t want to-sorry-I-“

“Alright.”

Steve smiles again, excitement written all over his face.

And Bucky is glad he agreed just for that alone.

He walks up and sits behind him. His hands find the seat but once Steve revs the engine, one of Bucky's hands clasps Steve’s shoulder. 

“Sorry.”

Steve glances back. “You can hold onto me anytime.”

Bucky’s heart skips at that and he notices Steve’s ears turning pink. 

_ Okay. _

They go around the block. It doesn’t take long before they head back. 

Bucky relished in having his arms around that waist. Steve’s back is a revelation. Hard muscles and just...he imagined what it would be like to sink his teeth in those muscles.

_ Great, now I’m a vampire. _

When they finally get back to the workshop, Bucky quickly hops off, distancing himself as far away as possible from that Adonis. 

“Well…” Bucky doesn’t really know what to say. He feels a bit disoriented. So he just hangs around as he watches Steve chuckle joyously as if in disbelief that he finally has his bike working.

“Oh God...It’s been a while.” Steve walks up to him, looking at his bike again like he still can’t believe it.

“Told you I’m a genius,” Bucky wiggles his brows, confidence back.

Steve turns toward him, smiling and giving him a very soft look that Bucky doesn’t know what to do with.

“You know...I’m so glad I met you.”

Bucky gulps before having what must be a very weird smile on his face. “Yeah. Otherwise, that baby would’ve sadly collected dust.”

Steve shakes his head, blushing. “No, I mean…”

Bucky holds his breath, waiting.   


Steve looks up, cheeks pink. “Would you like to go out with me, Bucky?”

And that short-circuits Bucky's brain. He’s been dreaming and fantasizing about this guy that he actually doesn’t register what he’s hearing. 

He apparently takes too long to respond because suddenly Steve's face falls.

“Oh, sorry. You’re not into guys-I’m so sorry-”

“NO! NO!” Bucky puts his hands up, placating. “I’m very into guys. Exclusively into guys.”

“Very gay!” Clint shouts from inside.

Bucky wants to kill him. “Clint, go away!”

And then they hear the radio going loud again.

Steve casts his eyes down, apparently trying not to laugh.

Bucky clears his throat. “He’s an idiot.”

“I actually like him. Great voice.”

Bucky makes a disgusted face and Steve chuckles. 

“So? What do you say, Bucky?”

Bucky inhales deeply and feels his hands shake, so he rubs them on his pants. He's reminded at that precise moment that his hands are still smudged with oil. 

“You sure?”

Steve tilts his head to the side. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well…” Bucky feels vulnerable all of a sudden and that his face is probably as red as a tomato. 

He shrugs, hands now hidden in his pockets. "I'm just a mechanic and you're..." He motions toward Steve before saying reverently, "You."  


Steve smiles and walks up to Bucky. He stands too close and Bucky feels nervous. _Really_ nervous for the first time in his life. 

Reaching out, Steve brings up Bucky's hand and holds it. "I thought you were a genius mechanic."

That makes Bucky chuckle before sobering up when Steve brings his hand to his lips. His eyes never leave Bucky's.

Bucky holds his breath as his eyes stare back at Steve's.  He's never experienced something as gentle and genuine and romantic as this. 

Steve kisses his hand softly, twice, before smiling. "I can't wait."

Bucky doesn't trust his voice, so he just nods. 

Steve lets go and turns around, hopping on his bike and driving away. 

Bucky stands there for ten minutes, not really knowing how to proceed after that until...

"Oh God...Becca will kill me!"

~

_ One year later... _

Becca clears her throat before raising her glass. "Leave it to my dear brother Bucky to go and seduce my professor."

The guests laugh and Bucky sticks his tongue out at her. She shakes her head and continues, "I gotta say, I lashed out at him when he first broke the news to me that he was dating my professor. My awesome professor." 

Steve smiles her way before wrapping his arm around Bucky who leans on him as they both look at Becca. 

"I mean," she blushes a bit. "I went ballistic and didn't talk to him for two weeks until I actually saw with my own eyes how happy he was and how happy Steve..." She scrunches her face. "I still find it hard to call him that. But anyway, Steve makes him so happy and that's all that matters."

Bucky and Steve share a quick peck on the lips before looking her way again. 

"So...congratulations you two dorks and may you never annoy me ever again!"

The two grooms kiss and then Becca and Clint start their lip-syncing battle.

Bucky and Steve join them this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to read your comments and/or see your kudos :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
